


espresso shot

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: Jaemin never set out to seduce Jaehyun’s best friend.He would swear by that fact, even as Jaehyun looked at him in steady disbelief and Johnny laughed in delight.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 17
Kudos: 254





	espresso shot

**Author's Note:**

> i...really have nothing to say, to be honest. their awsaz episode really was an experience. enjoy the porn, i guess

Jaemin never set out to seduce Jaehyun’s best friend.

He would swear by that fact, even as Jaehyun looked at him in steady disbelief and Johnny laughed in delight. He honestly hadn’t even _known_ the attractive barista at his favorite coffee shop was Jaehyun’s best friend and roommate. He just knew him as Johnny Suh, the provider of his americanos and his own personal eye candy. The fact that Johnny never hesitated to flirt back with Jaemin didn’t hurt, even if he never decided to pass Jaemin his number along with his coffee cup.

But then Jaemin was going to Jaehyun’s apartment for the first time, having been invited for a party that the upperclassman was holding at the end of their midterm exams. Jaemin had only met Jaehyun that semester, having grown closer with his seatmate through a shared hatred for their aging professor.

Jaehyun was cool, and Jaemin was happy that he seemed to enjoy Jaemin’s presence just as much, especially since he had no other friends in that class. Jaemin learned a lot about Jaehyun over those months, considering they always teamed up whenever they were assigned partner projects. He knew that Jaehyun had a roommate, even if he had never been over to Jaehyun’s apartment yet.

Honestly, Jaemin probably would have tried seducing Jaehyun himself, if he didn’t know just how whipped the man was for his boyfriend.

So there Jaemin was, with a new close friend and a cup of some type of alcoholic concoction in hand, when he met Jaehyun’s roommate in their very own apartment. He had been making passing conversation with his own roommate at the time, when Jaehyun had stumbled over to Jaemin with his boyfriend, Sicheng, under his arm and Jaemin’s favorite barista following at his heels.

Johnny was just as shocked to meet Jaemin, it seemed, trading surprised looks as Jaehyun made unneeded introductions. Jaemin was trying his best to ignore Jeno’s judging look, his roommate just as acquainted with the coffee shop employee and a frequent victim to Jaemin’s thirst rants.

Then Jaehyun and Sicheng had drifted away, Jeno made a quick retreat, and Jaemin was left smiling flirtily while Johnny watched him in amusement. Things seemed to snowball from there, their passing flirting over the coffee shop counter exchanged for pressing up against each other in the corner of the party, tongues intertwined and low groans falling from their lips.

Jaemin finally got Johnny’s number that night, along with a handful of hickies that Jeno looked at judgmently but congratulated him for the next day. Jaemin barely noticed, too busy texting Johnny back, still just as flirty as their previous conversations.

Two weeks later, Jaemin was back in Jaehyun’s apartment, this time at the invitation of his very favorite barista. Jaehyun was apparently staying at Sicheng’s apartment that weekend, and Johnny was very direct in his invite when he asked if Jaemin wanted to come over. So really, it wasn’t much of a surprise that Jaemin was barely inside of the apartment, door locked in his wake and his pants discarded to the ground as Johnny licked into his mouth.

Johnny seemed to be taking his time in exploring Jaemin’s body, sliding one hand down Jaemin’s back. Then he was going down even further, his palm pressing over Jaemin’s ass and his fingers squeezing liberally. Jaemin let out a low sound of pleasure, arching up and pressing his chest against Johnny’s as he sucked on the tongue invading his mouth. It was only when Johnny let his fingers drift over Jaemin’s hole that he jerked away from their kiss, eyes narrowing down at Jaemin’s knowing smirk. “You planned this.”

Jaemin’s smirk grew even wider despite the way his lashes fluttered at the feeling of Johnny’s fingers nudging against the plug he had put into place before coming over. “Maybe.”

Johnny rolled his eyes as he moved his hand down, hooking it under Jaemin’s thigh and pulling his leg up to hook around his hip. It left Jaemin balanced precariously, pinned between Johnny’s body and the wall at his back with only one foot on the ground.

Jaemin quirked an eyebrow at the action, tipping his head back against the wall and looking up at Johnny’s broad smile. “Like this, then?”

“If you’re up for it.”

Jaemin narrowed his eyes immediately, leaning up to bite at Johnny’s bottom lip. “That sounds like a challenge.”

Johnny laughed, his other hand moving down from the small of Jaemin’s back to once again nudge at the plug, gripping the end of it and giving a light tug. “You sure?”

“Get your dick in me already.” Jaemin ordered, before letting out a sound he wasn’t proud of when Johnny immediately listened and pulled out the plug without further warning. He could _feel_ the way his rim gaped around nothing, feeling distinctly empty after having it stretching him out for over an hour.

Johnny’s eyebrows shot up when he caught sight of the plug fully, letting out a low whistle. “I think I’m impressed.”

Jaemin huffed, feeling a blush stain his cheeks and moving to bury his face against Johnny’s neck, starting to press kisses against his skin as an excuse to hide. “Jaehyun said you were big.”

Now Johnny _definitely_ sounded smug. “Oh?”

Jaemin let out a faintly embarrassed grumble, barely noticing Johnny’s dropping the plug to the floor considering the fingers rubbing at his rim.

“Do I need to get more lube?” Johnny questioned seriously, moving his hands up to grip at Jaemin’s waist in order for him to really focus on the question.

Jaemin shook his head, glancing down to his discarded jeans. “Got some lube and a condom in my pocket.”

“You _really_ planned this.” Johnny let out a laugh, disengaging for a moment in order to gather the mentioned items. Jaemin just let out a little hum, not answering as he watched Johnny tear open the wrapper of the condom. He was far more interested in pushing Johnny’s jeans to the ground, his boxers quickly following and leaving his cock bobbing heavily between his thighs.

Jaemin licked his lips, heat racing through his veins as he wrapped his hand around it, thumbing at the precum beading at the tip and smiling at the way Johnny let out a quiet gasp. Looking up from under his lashes, Jaemin was delighted to see just how dark Johnny’s gaze had grown. “So, you gonna fuck me?”

Johnny didn’t hesitate to push him back up against the wall, batting Jaemin’s hand away from his cock as he pressed their lips back together in a harsh kiss. Jaemin didn’t mind, smoothing his palms up Johnny’s sides until he was able to wrap his arms around Johnny’s shoulders. He wasn’t oblivious to Johnny rolling the condom down his cock, nor the quiet click of the bottle of lube opening, lips tilting up in a smug smile that had Johnny biting at his lip.

Letting out a quiet laugh, Jaemin relaxed into Johnny’s grip, easily accommodating as Johnny lifted his leg back up to hook over his hip. He only stumbled slightly when Johnny pressed him further against the wall, his cock sliding against Jaemin’s balls and the skin of his perineum before nudging against his rim.

“Can I?” Johnny murmured, pulling back slightly to press light kisses over Jaemin’s cheekbone, the hand he didn’t have hooked under Jaemin’s thigh moving to grip at Jaemin’s ass, spreading his cheeks.

Jaemin let out an agreeing hum, nodding his head slightly before nipping at Johnny’s jawline. “Go ahead.”

Johnny didn’t need any encouragement past that, easily shifting Jaemin into a position that left him able to press his cock in steadily. Jaemin bit back a groan, tipping his head back against the wall and breathing out a long sigh at the stretch. It wasn’t too much, the plug having done its job, but there would always be a difference between it and the warmth of an actual cock pressing against his walls.

Johnny was kind enough to pause once he had most of his length inside, the hand on Jaemin’s ass moving to massage against Jaemin’s hip, at the small of his back, even reaching up to pinch lightly at one of Jaemin’s nipples. It was only when Jaemin was leaning in for another filthy kiss, ordering Johnny to _move_ , that Johnny slid his cock out slightly before thrusting back in.

Jaemin couldn’t stop the whimper that fell past his lips if he tried, a fact that had Johnny grinning widely before he picked up his pace. The hand on Jaemin’s thigh was tight, Johnny’s other hand back on his ass and squeezing roughly, guiding Jaemin in a steady rhythm that had him rocking down onto Johnny’s cock as his own cock gained some friction against Johnny’s abs.

Time escaped Jaemin’s grip as he lost himself in Johnny. In the way he fucked, the way he kissed, the way he let out tiny murmurs of Jaemin’s name and fleeting compliments that had Jaemin preening and his cock weeping.

“As much as I’m enjoying this,” Jaemin eventually panted, his words interrupted with steady gasps in tune with Johnny’s powerful thrusts, “my leg is starting to cramp.”

Johnny let out a breathy laugh, breathing out an apology as he moved the hand on Jaemin’s ass down to the leg he was standing on. Before Jaemin could really figure out what he was planning to do, Johnny was grabbing at the back of his thigh and lifting him with a low grunt of effort, slamming Jaemin’s back against the wall to keep them standing. Jaemin let out a whine as the jostling caused Johnny’s cock to slip out, quickly wrapping his legs around Johnny’s waist and grinding his cock against Johnny’s abs.

“Sorry, sorry,” Johnny murmured, sounding only half apologetic and annoyingly amused as he kept one hand under Jaemin’s ass to support his weight, the other moving to move his cock so that he could easily slip back into Jaemin’s accepting body.

Jaemin couldn’t even respond, a sharp whine falling from his lips instead, not prepared for the difference in angle and the way it had pleasure rushing down his spine. Johnny’s cock was easily able to brush against his prostate with this new angle, and Jaemin wasn’t prepared for how good it felt.

Johnny was surprised by the sudden reaction as well, eyebrows lifting curiously as he craned his head back a bit in order to catch sight of Jaemin’s expression. Then he was grinning in delight, grinding his cock against Jaemin’s walls. “There?”

Jaemin smacked a hand between Johnny’s shoulders, dipping his face back towards Johnny’s neck and deciding to leave a few nasty hickeys as revenge for the teasing. “ _Move._ ”

Johnny let out a breathy laugh, but at least he obeyed the simple command.

Everything past that point moved quickly, pleasure cresting in waves against Jaemin’s senses. Each mind blowing drag of Johnny’s cock against his walls had him gasping, each brush against his prostate leaving him whining against Johnny’s shoulder. He knew he was scratching his nails mercilessly against Johnny’s back, unable to stop himself as each thrust had his weeping cock grinding against Johnny’s abs in a way that felt euphoric.

Then Johnny had both his hands on Jaemin’s ass, spreading his cheeks and pressing him tight against the wall in order to increase the power and speed of his thrusts. It wasn’t a surprise that this was what had all of those sensations coalescing into bursts of light as Jaemin’s orgasm hit him like a freight train. He wasn’t even aware of the way his cock painted Johnny’s chest, his cum dripping against Johnny’s abs as his walls tightened like a vice around Johnny’s cock, too lost in his own pleasure.

He only managed to regain enough presence of mind when Johnny let out a choked little whimper, having picked up the pace of his own thrusts in response to Jaemin tipping over the edge. It was luckily a quick race to the finish, Jaemin letting out whimpers of his own as overstimulation started to bite at his senses.

But then Johnny was burying his own face into Jaemin’s shoulder, mouthing wetly at his skin and leaving light bruises in his wake as his cock pulsed against Jaemin’s walls, emptying his own cum into the condom.

The silence that fell between them after that was only interrupted by their own breathing, both of them struggling to regain their senses.

Then Jaemin was squirming slightly, wincing as Johnny’s cock shifted and biting his lip in discomfort. Johnny huffed in amusement, carefully pulling out and leaving both of them hissing at the loss. “Bed?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin agreed, flexing his thighs slightly and grimacing. “To be honest though, I don’t think I can stand right now.”

“I got you.” Johnny told him, keeping Jaemin in his arms as he staggered away from the wall and quickly made his way towards his bedroom. Jaemin just kept a tight grip around his shoulders, delighting in being carried even that short distance and biting back a sound of surprise when he was dropped down onto Johnny’s mattress.

“Rude.” Jaemin muttered, squirming his way up the bed until he could drop his head against the pillows.

Johnny snorted from where he had stepped away to deposit the used condom in his trash can, wiping Jaemin’s cum off of his chest with a handful of tissues. Then he was making his way quickly over to the bed and falling on top of Jaemin’s relaxed body, paying no heed to the offended squawk Jaemin let out as all of the air was pushed out of his lungs.

“Holy shit,” Jaemin coughed, scowling down at where Johnny had pressed his face against his chest. “You’re so fucking heavy.”

“Shut up.” Johnny murmured, laving his tongue over one of Jaemin’s nipples and grinning at the jolt he gained in response. Jaemin tugged at one of his ears petulantly, pouting in offense until Johnny apologized with a kiss pressed against the mole on Jaemin’s left pec.

After that they simply relaxed into the silence, both of them languishing in the pleasure still racing through their veins. Jaemin wasn’t sure how much time passed, to be honest, but it was enough that he was sure Johnny had almost slipped off into a nap a couple of times.

Deciding enough time had passed, Jaemin moved his hands away from where he had been massaging at Johnny’s scalp, fingers combing through his hair. Smoothing his palms down Johnny’s back and pressing lightly against the red lines his nails had left behind, Jaemin let a question fall past his lips. “Think you can handle another round?”

Johnny let out a groan, shivering as Jaemin lightly skimmed his nails back up to Johnny’s shoulders. Jaemin just smiled, feeling the way Johnny’s cock twitched against his thigh. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Is that a no?”

Johnny was silent for a long moment, contemplating, before letting out a theatrical sigh and rolling off of Jaemin so his back was pressed against his sheets. “You’re fucking me this time.”

Jaemin smiled sharply, quickly moving to hover over Johnny’s relaxed body and dipping down for a filthy kiss that had both of their breaths hitching. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
